Melana Locke
Melana Locke is the wife of Oscar Locke, mother of Osmond Cordae Locke and grandmother of Lucius Locke. She took Osmond with her from Aison to Libaterra after the Cataclysm and raised him there. Biography Early Years Wars and Tribulations Melana was born in Aison. She met Oscar Locke who later became her husband, and she gave birth to their son Osmond Cordae Locke. Osmond was instilled with the values of fairness and do unto others what you would have them do to you as he grew up. Oscar practiced that to the best of his ability, and was well-loved by the populace in Myridia where his family was living in. The First Battle of Myridia led to the Aisonian capital, and eventually most of the continent, falling under the power of the invading Yamato Empire. Although many Myridians fled to the caverns of Glenfiddich Range during the battle, Oscar's family was one of the families which stayed behind and eventually became subjects of Witch King Zarnagon, the new overlord of Aison, who had overthrown King Byron Kagawest. The Great War to liberate nations, Aison included, from the Yamatian yoke took place a few years after the Yamatian Invasion, and the army of the Grand Alliance eventually landed in Aison and took back Myridia from Yamatian forces. Oscar left his family during the last stages of the war and was never seen or heard from again. The Alliance continued its war efforts to liberate Aison and other kingdoms while people began slowly returning to Myridia from the Glenfiddich Range to start their lives anew. Leaving Aison However, one day, something enormous was seen flying their way on the horizon. Melana panicked when she saw the beast approach Myridia (and was vindicated for it later) and left, taking her son, some spare weapons, packed clothes, and a wrapped bundle, and caught a ride with a departing caravan. They had had mere moments to spare. She had faced the horrors of two battles within the city already and had lived through those, but she didn't want her son to end up in the middle of yet another catastrophic event. Slowly, Osmond accepted his father's death, becoming something of a guard for the caravan and honoring his father's memory through his use of fairness and the Golden Rule. It won him many friends among the other travelers, and some enemies among the greedier of them. The caravan reached a small port, and though Osmond and Melana left the caravan to travel by sea to Remon, the ship got lost at sea and somehow found its way to Libaterra. Word had by then reached them of the Godslayer and its rampages in Kageshima and Myridia. The fishing village was not their last stop, however. Melana took Osmond further inland, closer to the City of Mages. A New Life At last, Melana and Osmond stopped in a trader's town about a day or two away from Reign. The sixteen-year-old Osmond needed a place to grow up and call home, and they'd been on the move for two years. It was time to stop again. So they took up residence in the town, slowly building one there. Three years later, as a young adult, it was time for Osmond to grasp his inheritance. Melana drew him aside and pulled out the mysterious wrapped bundle she'd carried for years. He looked confused, but she told him, "This was your father's, and it is your last inheritance from him. He had a foreboding feeling that he wouldn't come back from the War, and so he left it with us, to pass on to you when the time came. I think you're ready to receive this now." Osmond joined a local sect of clerics who worshipped Cardia and became a paladin. He and his paladin comrades did their best to protect the town from threats which were many as Libaterra had fallen into chaos as many factions were forming in the once united kingdom in the aftermath of the Cataclysm. Some time later Osmond met and married Aegle Locke and had a son, Lucius Locke, with her. Melana attended the wedding and was happy that her son could finally live a good life away from larger conflicts. However, while reading through a local library, Osmond happened upon an old text about a prophecy which somehow made him want to investigate it more thoroughly. Troubled by the prophecy's words, he left the town with his horse Chadwick and bid his family farewell, promising to return soon. Melana was unsure what to think of this as the scene couldn't help but make her think if Osmond would end up disappearing like his father had done in the past. Godslayer Era Chaos Descends Melana made stew for Aegle and Lucius, with leftovers for the next day, when Osmond suddenly returned with a whole slew of others. So all the stew was eaten fresh. See also *Locke Family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Locke Family Category:Third Age